The Haunted Queen Mary
by CoffeeSam
Summary: The Haunted Queen Mary is a supposed Haunted ship. What if the wanted to prove that ghost couldn't exist, that ghost aren't real? Follow the adventure of 20 teens, being all sure that ghosts don't exist. But, proved wrong.
1. Video Chat

**A/N: Bonjour, guys! I think you've all waited long enough for my story with the OC's to come, so here it is! I hope you will read, review, add to favorite, add to alert, and even recommend my story to people, where you can say that you are in it! ;P Anyways, here goes the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor iCarly, nor the OC's that lots of people created for this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>SEATTLE; NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Quinn Montgomery sat on Gabrielle Shay's couch. She opened her laptop and her best friend plopped on the couch next to her, eating a grape-flavored lollipop. The doorbell rang, and the two brunettes turned their head, only to see Vyctoria Paperman, their other best friend. She walked in, followed by Carly Shay. Both of them smiled at the two best friends.

"Get out of my way!" Samantha Puckett yelled at no-other then Fredward Benson. She ran down the stairs, to everyone's surprise except Carly. Her boyfriend ran after her, yelling at her that he was sorry. She walked out and slammed the door. Quinn shrugged and went back to her laptop. She knew it was probably one of their stupid fights for nothing again. She clicked on the iCarly e-mail icon, which was blinking, saying they received a new message. She read it and smiled.

"Guys! Listen to this!" Quinn said. Carly, Gabrielle and Vyctoria turned their attention to Quinn.

"Ok, so, iCarly received this e-mail and it looks really interesting!" She said.

"Quinn… I already told you! Stop looking through our e-mails!" Carly explained to the brunette. She smiled and shrugged.

"I'm part of iCarly too, you know" And it was true. Quinn joined the iCarly crew when she auditioned to become intern, when Brad decided to quit. Since then, she would host the show when Carly or Sam couldn't be there, or she would do the camera work when Freddie wasn't there, or she would simply be the intern.

"Anyways, can we hear the e-mail?" Vyctoria said impatiently. Gabrielle glared at her.

"It says this: Hello iCarly's! My name is Selena, and I love your show! Anyways, my e-mail is because my Dad owns this supposed haunted ship in Long-Beach, California. I know that Sam and Freddie don't believe in ghosts, so I thought, 'How about they prove it?' I talked to my Dad, and he gives you the 20 places that no one bought for the next week! I know you aren't twenty, but I thought about your friends in L.A! Maybe I'll see you next week!" She read. Carly smiled.

"It should be interesting, but we should talk to-" Carly was cut when Spencer, Freddie and Sam entered the apartment, Sam and Freddie holding hands and smiling. Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"You three, stay here! We need your opinion" Gabrielle said to the trio. Quinn read the e-mail again for them.

"We need to vote if rather we should go or not" Gabrielle explained to them.

"Ok, I vote yes. I'll prove to that dummy ghosts don't exist. And Freddie comes too." Sam said. Freddie rolled his eyes but nodded, knowing that there was no way he would argue with Sam again.

Quinn, Gabrielle, Carly, Spencer and Vyctoria voted yes too. Carly took out her pearphone to text Gibby, but he walked in, shirtless.

"Gibbehhh!" He said. Carly smiled and Vyctoria scoffed.

"He's coming, even if he wants or not." Vyctoria said. Quinn smiled at her other best friend.

"Kay-Kay then, I'll just video-tchat them to ask!" Quinn said. She clicked on the video-tchat request and sent one to the contact ToriVega.

* * *

><p><strong>LOS ANGELES; NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Caterina Valentine, Demetria Valentine, Jadelynn West and Normandie Ferrarius were all hanging inside Tori's living room, trying to write a song for their song-writing class. Jade wasn't to happy, being paired with Tori but she had to deal with it anyways. Tori was on her laptop, noting the lyrics. Andre and Mandie were together at the piano, trying to compose a melody whenever Demi, Jade or Cat would think of lyrics. Tori was writing the lyrics idea when she was interrupted by Carter Bennett, Dexter Perry, Beckett Oliver, Lillian West, Robert Shapiro and Rexie Shapiro walked inside Tori's house with frozen yogurt for everyone. They all tried to sit on the couch, not fitting. Beck went to Jade who was sitting on the piano and kissed her cheek. He gave her frozen yogurt and walked to sit on the steps. After all the distribution of frozen yogurt, they went back to working, while the six others tried to help them. Tori was once again interrupted, but by a video-tchat request from 'CarlyS'.

"Guys! Carly is requesting a video-tchat!" Tori exclaimed. She clicked on the 'Accept' button and smiled, but she saw another person. She putted the laptop on the table and everyone gathered around Tori, except Jade.

"Hello! I know what you are thinking. I'm not Carly Shay." The brunette started. They saw the laptop moving, being moved on the table, and everybody gathered around the girl.

"So, as you can see, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer and Gibby are there!" She said, pointing to them. Everyone nodded and Tori asked who she was.

"My name is Quinn Montgomery. This is Gabrielle Shay, or Gabby, Carly and Spencer's younger sister. At my left, this is Vyctoria Paperman, my other best friend!" Quinn said. Everyone nodded. Carly took place in front of the camera, explaining why they would video-tchat. After, Carly asked them if they would be in, and they all said yes, even Jade. They stopped the video-tchat, and smiled.

"Guys, Spring Break is going to be awesome!" Demi exclaimed. Everyone laughed at the little red-head, even Jade.

Little did they know that Spring Break wouldn't be so awesome.


	2. Sharing

**A/N: Hello! Here is the second chapter to The Haunted Queen Mary. It's the first part of the chapter, because it was too long. Part 2 will be updated tomorrow, so stay here! Don't forget the reviews ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>LONG-BEACH (CALIFORNIA); NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, Quinn, Gabrielle and Vyctoria walked out of the airport with their luggage. Tori turned around and saw them. She squealed and ran to hug Carly. Everyone with Tori turned their heads and saw them. They all walked up to them, smiling. Rexie, Demi, Dexter, Carter, Lily and Mandie stayed out of the little group, feeling uncomfortable because they didn't know anybody. Quinn, Gabrielle and Vyctoria walked to them, being the three others that didn't know anyone.

"Hi! I'm Quinn, and this is Gabrielle and Vyctoria, my two best friends." Quinn said while smiling to the six others. Carter stepped in front and smiled at Quinn.

"Hello. I'm Carter, and this is Rexie, Demi, Dexter, Lily and Mandie. My friends." He said. Quinn and Carter shook hands and they started talking. The others went to talk with someone else, until Sam yelled.

"Okay guys! Let's hit the road!" The blonde yelled. Everyone cheered and they walked to Beck, Tori, Cat and Carter's cars. Everyone took place and they drove to the port, where the ship would be.

A girl wearing blue skinny jeans and a black louse blouse walked up to the gang.

"Hi! I'm Selena, or Snowy." She said.

"We had slight problems with rooms, so you'll have to share…" Selena said. Everybody started protesting.

"Guys…" Vyctoria said, but no one listened.

"Guys!" She yelled. Everybody looked at her and she smiled.

"Robbie, put down that stupid puppet and show us one of your app on your PearPad" Jade said. He nodded and handed Rex to Cat, slightly upset that Jade called Rex a puppet. He launched the application and entered everybody's name, except Selena's. Everyone gathered around him and he smiled.

"The app will choose somebody and that somebody will have to spin the wheel of names and he or she'll have his roommate." He explained. Sam and Rexie grunted, but didn't say anything else.

On his PearPad, it said that it was Spencer's turn. He spun the wheel, and landed on 'Quinn'.

"Quinny! We're super roommates!" He said, turning to her. She smiled at him and the app removed Spencer and Quinn's name. Carly's turn came, and she spun. It landed on Lily.

"Who's Lily?" She asked, turning to the group. The brunette with pink locks smiled and raised her hand.

"I'm Lily West" She said. Carly smiled to her and introduced herself, then walked to her.

When everybody had finished spinning the little wheel, everyone had started to talk to their roommates. The pairings were Quinn & Spencer, Carly & Lily, Rexie & Sam, Cat & Freddie, Carter & Demi, Dexter & Andre, Gabrielle & Robbie, Vyctoria & Beck, Tori & Jade and finally, Gibby & Mandie. They all walked into the ship and Selena gave them their key for the rooms. They were located on the same floor then the most haunted room, the room B340. Cat was afraid of ghost, so she mostly squealed every single time the word ghost was said, to Jade's supposed pleasure.

Everybody walked to their room, and Selena smiled. She was the only one left in the corridor, so she chuckled.

"This is going to be SO fun…" She said to herself. She walked to her room, and opened the door written B340 on it.

**ROOM B329; QUINN'S POV**

Spencer and I walked into the room, only to find one bed. It's already hard to have a crush on him, but now I have to sleep in the same bed as he does? I hate my life.

"Hum… Well…" Spencer said, looking at the bed. I closed the door and jumped on the bed, trying to eliminate the awkwardness in the air.

"I'm sleeping on right side of the bed!" I said. He chuckled and jumped on the left side, dropping his luggage to the ground.

"I'm sleeping on the left side of the bed!" He said. I laughed and then he sat. I sat too and we were face-to-face. I smiled and ruffled his hair. He smiled and got up, then took out potato chips from his luggage.

"Do you want some of these potato chips?" He asked.

"I want some of these potato chips" I answered, nodding my head.

"Then you'll have to catch me"

"Okay. You better start running" Spencer started to run around the room, screaming at me that I'll never catch him. I was following him, until Sam knocked on the door, screaming at us to go to sleep.


	3. The Rooms

**A/N: AND NOW, I GIVE YOU *Drum roll* THE THIRD CHAPTER! Seriously, I'm freaking tired. I worked hard on this, so don't forget the reviews ;) Love y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rexie Shapiro, no one or nothing else... Not even little Jackie :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B330; LILY'S POV<strong>

Carly and I walked inside our room. She looked around and smiled. She said something about this trip being fun already. She started to babble about iCarly. The girl is nice, but she talks too much. REALLY too much. I think she can't stop talking. It looks like she doesn't even breathe...

I sighted loudly and she heard it.

"Am I boring you?" She asked

"Kinda..." I said. She nodded and sat on her bed. She smiled at me and introduced herself. I did so too, and she looked happy. I said I was really tired and we both went to bed. She's cool, I think we could become friends... If she doesn't talk too much.

**ROOM B331; REXIE'S POV**

The blonde girl and I walked inside room B331. She jumped on her bed and pulled the covers over her head. We started to hear people - more precisely, a boy and a girl - and they were screaming. The girl got up and groaned loudly. She opened our door and walked out, then started to bang on the door of the room B329.

"Spencer, Quinn! Shut up, I'm trying to chizzing sleep, here!" She yelled. The screaming stopped and she walked back in, slamming the door.

"I'm Sam, by the way" She said.

"I'm Rexie" I responded. Sam nodded and walked again to her bed and pulled once again the covers on her head. She started to snore lightly and I chuckled.

**ROOM B332; FREDDIE'S POV**

Cat and I walked into our room. It was weird to hear her talk for the first time. I heard her sing, but not talk since the last time I saw her, she was wearing this weird blue head-band that was talking with a creepy voice. She looked nice, and really small. She looks like she weights only ninety pounds... Like Sam. But I'm sure Cat doesn't eat as much as my girlfriend does.

Cat took out a pink pajama and went to the bathroom to change. She and I did small talk, but it was only until she fell asleep.

**ROOM B333; CARTER'S POV**

I opened the door to my room, and walked in, followed by Demi. She went in front of the closet and opened it. She shrugged then closed it. I took my bag and threw it against the end of my bed, and Demi glanced at me. She then turned back her head to the closed closet and walked away, looking around the room. I plopped on my bed and she spun around, her red hair swinging in the air. **(A/N: Someone actually said that my red hair swung in the air… SHOUT OUT TO ALEXIS!)** She then took out of her luggage a colorful tank-top and white short-shorts and went into the bathroom to change. She walked out and plopped on her bed, then pulled the covers on her petite body.

"Good night, Carter!" She said.

"Good night, Demi" I said back. I saw her smile and she closed her eyes. I smiled at her cuteness then fell asleep.

**ROOM B334; DEXTER'S POV**

Andre and I walked into the room B334, or our room. Andre walked in first, and I looked back inside the corridor to see if Snowy was still there. I glanced at her, only to see her enter room B340. I shrugged and walked into my room, closing the door. Andre was already asleep on his bed, and I chuckled. He was taking literally ALL the place on his bed. He was sleeping in a weird position, then he shifted to his side. He started to snore and I scoffed. I had to get stuck with a snorer, of course.

**ROOM B335; GABRIELLE'S POV**

Robbie and I walked inside our room. When I heard I was supposed to sleep in the same room as Robbie, I thought it wouldn't be so bad. But he had to sing about broken glass. See, when we started to walk to our room, he started singing this stupid song about broken glass.

"With broken glass!" He finally finished. I sighted loudly and jumped on my bed. He looked at me with a confused look. If he thought I would tell him that I ate a piece of my mother's glass vase when I was a little girl…

**ROOM B336; VYCTORIA'S POV**

The tall guy with long hair and I walked into our room. I couldn't quite remember his name… Or I was just too much thinking to catch it. See, I have a little crush on Spencer. I know, it's not okay, because he's my best friend's brother AND my other best friend's crush. But I can't help it… And I felt really jealous when Spencer said 'Quinny! We are super roommates!' or something like that. Nobody calls her Quinny, except her boyfriends. And she doesn't have one.

The guy extended his arm and I shook it.

"I'm Beck Oliver"

"I'm Vyctoria Paperman" I said. He smiled and nodded, then went to bed.

"Look, I'm really tired so maybe we can hang out tomorrow? You know, so that we get to know each-other" He said. I nodded and shrugged. He went to lay on his bed and closed his eyes.

**ROOM B337; JADE'S POV**

I should've never trusted one of Robbie's stupid app. Now, I'm stuck with Tori in a little room with… No way. One bed? Are you kidding me? I'll have to sleep in the same bed as her? No freaking way. She is putting her finger in eye if she thinks so.

"So… Jade. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She said hesitantly, then dropped her luggage and jumped on the queen sized bed, and closed rapidly her eyes. I shrugged it off, too tired to argue tonight.

**ROOM B338; MANDIE'S POV**

A shirtless boy and I walked into our room. Seriously, I don't know why he hasn't a shirt on. It makes me uncomfortable that he is shirtless. I'm pretty sure he'll catch a cold or something…

"Hey, I'm Normandie, but call me Mandie. Could you put a shirt on?" I asked him quickly after introducing myself. He smiled and putted on a shirt written 'Fried Clown' and he smiled.

"I'm Gibby" He said. I nodded, and he walked to his bed. I smiled at him and he jumped on his bed. He mumbled a 'good night' and he drifted to sleep, snoring loudly. I scoffed and I walked to my bed. I didn't bother to close the light, having a bad impression about this.

**ROOM B340; NO ONE'S POV**

"Selena, you need to do it. I know he seems good, but he can't continue this. He needs to die. He needs to go" A voice said. Selena looked around the room. She didn't want to kill him, he was nice. But she knew she had no choice. She nodded her head.

"Can't Jackie, John or Chanel do it? Seriously, I'm tired of living like that" She said to the voice.

"Technically, you aren't living" The voice said. She gulped and looked down.

"But I hate it. I'm not bad" She said

"You chose to be here. It's too late to back down" The voice said.

"Okay, I'll do it tomorrow" She finally accepted. She shuddered and closed the light. She saw Jackie sitting on her bed and she smiled.

"Come on, big sister. If I can do it, so do you" Jackie said, smiling to her big sister

"I know"


	4. The Engine Room

**A/N: Hello! Here is the fourth chapter of this AWESOME story :) I would like to say for the one's that are reading 'iGo to Paris' and 'Good Luck, Demi!' DON'T FREAK OUT! I will update soon, I promise you, I will!**

**Disclaimer: I ain't owning nothing except Rexie!**

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B329; SPENCER'S POV<strong>

I slowly woke up, smelling cherry. I shifted and opened an eye, then the other. I looked to where the sent came from, and I saw Quinn. Quinn and I were cuddling. It kinda felt nice but… I can't do this. She's like my other sister only not related! I shifted again, trying to get out of her grasp. She moaned and I stopped moving. She shifted a little bit and I try to get out, and then I finally got out. I got out of my and went to the bathroom to change. I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday, being too tired to change. I looked at Quinn and she was sitting on the bed. She looked really confused and she ran her hand to her soft brown cherry-smelling hair. I smiled and walked into the bathroom. I decided to take a shower and I stripped down my clothes, but letting on my boxers. I heard footsteps and I turned around, only to see the door opening. My eyes widen when Quinn saw me, and her eyes widen too. You could actually feel the awkward in the air.

**THE SHIP; NO ONE'S POV**

Andre woke up first, and he decided to take a walk. He changed his clothes and walked down the hall, only to see Normandie. They smiled at each-other and Mandie joined Andre on his little walk. They explored the deck and the hallways, making small talk and laughing, smiling. They bumped into Selena and she smiled.

"Hey guys! Having fun already?" Selena asked. Both of them nodded.

"Good, I wanted to know if you would like to do a little tour with me. I could show you around, even show you the haunted places!" She said, a little worried.

"No, I can't. I promised to Demi that I would hang out with her today, so I can't" Mandie said. Selena looked at her and did a sad smile.

"Okay then, how about you?" She said, turning to Andre. Mandie waved goodbye to both of them and walked away.

"Hum, yeah. Sure, I have nothing else to do anyways, so…" He said. She smiled and Selena walked ahead, going to the engine room. Andre followed her and both of them walked in.

**THE MAIN HALLWAY; ROBBIE'S POV**

Rexie, Cat and I were walking in the main hallway, just hanging out and having fun. Cat was wearing a cute white sundress and Rexie had obviously been dressed by Cat, because she was wearing one of Cat's red dresses.

"I don't like wearing dresses" My sister said.

"Well, you look really pretty. You would look even prettier if you would've let me do your make-up!" Cat exclaimed. Rexie smiled at her best friend and she chuckled dryly. The conversation went on, until we heard a big crack and a blood freezing scream.

**THE ENGINE ROOM; NO ONE'S POV**

Selena and Andre walked inside the room, and she closed the door. She started to explain to Andre what was still working, and what happened to a young crewman, John Pedder.

"John Pedder was only eighteen years old when he died. Exactly the same age as you. He was young, nice, and he was a cute guy. Until, someone stupid closed this door" She said, pointing to the main door "Closed this door on him really hard, crushing his bones and splattering the blood everywhere" Selena finished. Andre felt a little nervous; while she was talking, she was taking steps towards him. He walked back and then she giggled.

"Wanna 'see' what it looked like from John's point of view?" She asked him, smiling

"Uh, sure." He said hesitantly.

"Okay, I'll open the door and you take place right here!" Selena explained, pointing to where the door slammed John. He took place and she smiled. She opened the door and faked-slam the door. She laughed, then looked at him seriously.

"Andre… I'm sorry." She simply said.

"What?" He asked. It was too late; she slammed the door really hard on his body, crushing his bones. The door bounced back to her and she continued slamming him, until his screams died. Blood was splattered everywhere, and Selena looked back again to her old friend's lifeless body.

"You knew something… It was too much" She said. She looked back and heard footsteps, so she disappeared.

**THE ENGINE ROOM; REXIE'S POV**

When Robbie, Cat and I walked in the engine room, we couldn't believe it. Andre's body was spread on the floor, covered in blood. His own blood. I ran to him and dropped to my knees in the puddle of blood.

"Andre!" I cried out. My eyes were watering, and I couldn't see anything. I tried to felt his pulse and then to hear his heartbeat, neither feeling nor hearing something. I did mouth-to-mouth, but it wasn't working either. I pressed my lips against his cold ones and I blew air. I pumped his chest and pressed my lips against his and blew again. I kept on trying to wake him up, nothing happening.

"Rexie…" Robbie said. I ignored him and continued.

"Rexie, it's too late!" He insisted. I kept on going.

"Rexie! For the love of God, would you please stop trying to wake him up? He's fucking dead!" Cat screeched. I turned my attention to Cat. She was softly crying and holding onto Robbie's shirt.

"He can't be…" I said. I let myself fall to the ground, and everything went black.

**ROOM B331; REXIE'S POV**

My eyes shot open. I had a nightmare where Andre was dead… And I couldn't do anything to save him. Wait…

I slowly sat up and took a look at myself. I was covered in blood, and I looked forward. Everybody was in the room, looking if I was fine. I groaned and everyone turned their attention to me.

"Rexie!" Sam yelled. I smiled sadly at her. She smiled sadly back and nodded her head. So this wasn't a dream… It was real. I burst into tears, remembering Andre's body. Broken, covered in blood.

Around my bed were Sam, Vyctoria, Tori, Quinn, Beck, Jade, Cat, Mandie, Demi and Spencer in his… boxers? Did he and Quinn do it? Oh my gosh.

Gabrielle, Carly, Freddie, Gibby, Lily, Dex, Carter, Snowy and Robbie were standing in a corner of the room.

"I can't believe he's dead…" Carly said quietly. I nodded.

"Me neither…" Lily said.

"And me neither" Beck responded. He was always so calm and relax, but now he just looked nervous and afraid. I couldn't take it anymore and closed my eyes, then laid down.

"I just need some sleep" I said. Everybody nodded and left, except for Sam.

"So… You really liked him, didn't you?" She asked. I nodded and she chuckled. I shifted on the bed

"Goodnight" I said.

"It's only four o'clock"

"Gooday, then." I said and drifted to sleep


	5. The First Class Pool

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the fifth chapter of this AWESOME story ;) It also means, that I will thank my reviewers for their reviews!**

**I would like to thank;**

**Chapter 1 Reviewers: DivaDanielle1994, Jeremy Shane, Eliza Ghost, xbeautiful-inkx, Demiiii**

**Chapter 2 Reviewers: Eliza Ghost, DivaDanielle1994, xXxStompingOnRosesxXx, PouiiiSammy, Demiiii**

**Chapter 3 Reviewers: Eliza Ghost, DivaDanielle1994, Jeremy Shane, Lazy xXxStompingOnRosesxXx, xbeautiful-inkx**

**Chapter 4: Eliza Ghost, xbeautiful-inkx, DivaDanielle1994, I'MSORRYBUTIHAVETOSAYIT, xXxStompingOnRosesxXx, Jeremy Shane**

**THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE Y'ALL! KEEP'EM COMING! ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THE MAIN HALLWAY; DEMI'S POV<strong>

Since Andre's death, no one really talked about it. We all thought it was an accident, except for Robbie, Beck, Rexie, Gabrielle and Vyctoria. At first I thought it was just an accident, really. But now, when you think about it, how could someone be so horrible that they would literally slam a door in someone's face? It's just cruel…

"Hey Demi!" I heard Carter say to me, sneaking up behind. I jumped when I heard his voice and turned around. Carter and Vyctoria were there, looking strangely at me.

"You scared me! How could you!" I said to him jokingly. He smiled and Vyctoria chuckled. She was nice, and she obviously thinks that Carter is nice too. I don't know how those two met, but they sure seemed to have a good time…

"Snowy is showing us the first class pool! Wanna come?" Vyctoria asked me. I nodded my head and both of them smiled. We all walked away, me following Carter and Vyctoria to go meet Snowy.

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B340; NO ONE'S POV<strong>

"It's her turn" A creepy and deep voice said.

"Why her? She doesn't know anything!" Selena exclaimed, trying to protect her friend.

"She knows it's not an accident, and she is intelligent, even more than the others. That's why we need to get rid of her." Jackie said. Her big sister nodded and closed her eyes.

"Just bring her to me and take the others away" Jackie said. Selena sighted and looked at her baby sister.

"Okay"

* * *

><p><strong>THE DECK; CARTER'S POV<strong>

"Hello guys! Sorry I'm late!" Snowy said, walking on the deck. We all turned around to see her. She was only five minutes late, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"So, are you ready?" She asked us. We all agreed. Snowy started to walk towards steps and we followed her. The steps were leading to a creepy part of the boat, the first class pool.

"So, here is the first class pool. People say sometimes, they see swimmers wearing batting suits from the earlier years of the boat, when this pool was still open. There is the story of a little girl named Jackie; she drowned in the pool. She was here on a vacancy with her family; her father, mother and big sister. She was swimming and her big sister was supposed to watch her. Her sister was busy talking to the cute lifeguard, when Jackie drowned. People didn't hear her, and she was gone. People started screaming when her lifeless body started to float on the top of the water, no air filling it." Snowy said, lost in her story

"You're saying this with a lot of details… Almost like you were there…" Vyctoria said, thoughtful. Snowy shrugged and scoffed.

"I couldn't be there. I'm here, alive" She insisted. Vyctoria shrugged it off and Snowy started to walk to the door. I walked out, followed by Demi. We both walked away, and when we saw Vyctoria wasn't there, we thought she was with Snowy, so we both walked to our room

* * *

><p><strong>THE FIRST CLASS POOL; NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Vyctoria was about to walk out when she heard a little girl cry. She looked around and saw a little girl in the corner of the empty and dirty pool. Vyctoria went to the little girl, trying to find out why she was crying.

"Hey little girl… Why are you crying?" Vyctoria said.

"My sister let me drown…" The girl quietly said.

"But there is no water here"

"There was… And Selena let me drown." The girl said with a soft cry following. Vyctoria didn't understand, until she remembered what Selena said a little bit earlier. Vyctoria's eyes widened and she ran. She climbed up the pool and the little girl ran to her. With an incredible force, the girl took Vyctoria's arm and slammed her to the pool's ground.

"You'll stay here with me, you'll be my friend. My name is Jackie" The little girl said. Jackie smiled at Vyctoria and she couldn't hear most of the sentence. She knew her head was bleeding because of the impact when her head had hit the ground, and she closed her eyes. She started to feel water on her back, and she shot her eyes open. The pool was quickly filling with water, and Jackie was outside the pool.

Vyctoria slowly rose to her feet and walked clumsily to the side of the pool. The water was already knee-high, and Vyctoria felt ditzy. She jumped and reached the side of the pool, but felt a foot crush her fingers. The teen let go of the side, letting out a scream. Jackie smiled creepily at her new friend.

The water was now waist-high, and Vyctoria was freaking out. Jackie had a doll in her hand, which she threw at Vyctoria's head. The doll was made of wood, and it knocked out Vyctoria. She fell in the water, and it continued to flood.

Jackie jumped in the water and swam to Vyctoria and started to strangle the poor teen. Vyctoria stopped breathing and moving. The water quickly drowned and Jackie smiled.

"Mission accomplished" She said, then disappeared.


	6. Disappear

**A/N: Hello guys :) In this chapter, I am more focusing on Spencer and Quinn. So, people around them are around. I just saw that I usually do some chapters with only OC's, other with only Victorious, and other with only iCarly. THIS TIME, I'M MIXING IT! There will be Gabby, Beck, Carly, Quinn, Spencer, Cat, Freddie, Sam and Rexie! It's not really my favorite chapter, but I still think it's good :)**

**Disclaimer: Really? We are still onto this after 6 chapters?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B336; GABRIELLE'S POV<strong>

Quinn and I were pacing nervously around the room. Beck and Carly were sitting on the beds, and everything was silence, except for the footsteps. Quinn was passing her hand through her brown hair. She started to mutter to herself, and I couldn't quite catch a word.

"Girls, pacing around the room won't help find Vyctoria" Beck said to us. I stopped walking and watched my reflection in the mirror.

"And you should clean up. Both of you look like a mess" Carly said. Quinn slowly stopped walking, then stomped over to Carly. She grabbed the collar of my sister's shirt and she brought her close to her face

"I don't care if I look like a mess! I wanna know where my freaking best friend is, and I'm gonna find her. I'm not gonna stop until I know where she is, and if you don't wanna help me find her, I'm cool with it." Quinn said to Carly. My sister nervously gulped and smiled nervously too. She let go and then stormed off from the room, me following her.

She walked in her room and slammed the door in my face. I'm pretty sure she knew I was with her, but I let her go. She needed time, we'll find Vyctoria later.

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B329; QUINN'S POV<strong>

I couldn't hold it anymore. I sat on the bed and I burst into tears. Andre was dead, and Vyctoria was gone. I don't even know if she is dead or alive, and it really bugs me. And to add some more, Spencer didn't even seemed to care. He was like my big brother, and I couldn't help it. He was the one I need, the one I care most, and the one I want. I know, he's my best friend's brother, but I love him…

I was still sobbing when I heard the bathroom door open. I looked at him and he was looking at me.

"Where were you last night? When I woke up, I didn't saw that brownie head of yours" Spencer said. I sobbed and started to say something, but I couldn't even understand myself between the tears. I tried to calm down.

"Vyctoria… She's missing. Gabby and I can't find her" I slowly said, then went back to crying. Spencer walked over to me and sat next to me, then wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug

"I swear it's gonna be alright, Quinny. We'll find her, I swear" He said to me. He was silent, and he slowly started rocking me. I drifted to sleep, in the arms of Spencer.

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B332; FREDDIE'S POV<strong>

Cat, Sam, Rexie and I were sitting inside mine and Cat's room. I called them into a 'meeting' so that we could figure out some things. Some things like who killed Andre.

"So… Who did it?" Cat asked innocently. Rexie sighted and looked at her best friend.

"We don't know it yet, that's what we're trying to figure out!" Rexie shouted impatiently. The small redhead whimpered and nodded her head. Sam looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Now, we need suspects" Sam said. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"If we have suspects, we need evidence" Rexie added.

"And we need to know why would they do that" Cat said, and smiled. I chuckled then looked at Rexie who was trying not to correct her friend. I took out a paper from a drawer and a pen, and then sat back to my spot.

"How about that brunette, Quinn? She seems pretty suspicious…" Rexie trailed off.

"Why would she do that? Being suspicious isn't evidence that she is the killer!" Sam said. Rexie shrugged and mumbled something.

"What about Vyctoria? She disappeared the day after Andre's death!" Cat said.

"No, she couldn't-" I said, but stopped myself. It wasn't actually a bad idea. But I know Vyctoria would've never done that…

"Ok, maybe she could be a suspect" I said while writing 'Vyctoria Paperman' on my sheet of paper.

"And what about Snowy? We don't even know what room she's sleeping in, and we don't really know her!" Sam said to us, getting up and walking towards me. She sat besides me and smiled to me. I sighted and wrote down 'Selena (Snowy) Blue' on the paper.

"Now, can we go? I'm tired." Rexie said. I sighted once again and showed the door. The two blondes got up and walked to the door, then walk out.

Cat smiled to me and jumped on her bed. She lay there and then started to play with one lock of her red hair. She giggled when she dropped the lock on her face, and I chuckled. She turned her head and smiled at me.

"Did you know that sweat and pee are like cousins?" She asked me. I looked at her confusingly and she just nodded.

"I just learned something, actually." I said. She smiled brightly at me and went back to playing with her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B329; SPENCER'S POV<strong>

Poor Quinn… She didn't find Vyctoria. I mean, Vyctoria is like my fifth sister, you know, with Carly, Gabby, Sam, Quinny and then Vyctoria. I looked down to her. Her brown hair was all messed up, and all over her face. I slightly brushed away her soft hair and she shifted.

"Mm… Spencer…" She said sleepily. I tensed. I knew she would talk when she slept, but I didn't know her dreams were about me…

"Yeah… I'll go out with you…" She continued. I kinda felt uncomfortable, because of the sister/brother relation we had. But, when you think about it, she does look cute when she's sleeping.

Wait, what am I actually thinking? A guy just died and my 'little sister' disappeared, and I'm thinking that my sister's best friend is cute when she's asleep? I looked at the clock. It was seven o'clock. I couldn't take it and just drifted to sleep with Quinn in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B340; NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Selena was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. Her little sister was sitting on her own bed next to Selena's one. There were three beds in the room, one for Selena, one for Jackie, and one for Chanel. Chanel was a young girl about 19 years old, and she was brutally assassinated after her wedding in the ballroom.

"She didn't even fight back!" Jackie said. Selena sighted and turned to her side and looked at her little sister.

"Talk less loud, you're gonna wake up Chanel. And I don't believe you."

"Ok… I knocked her out before killing her. Anyways, I gotta go to bed. Get ready for tomorrow, Scott is gonna kill-" Selena cut her in the middle of her sentence.

"Don't tell me! I don't wanna know who or why!" Selena exclaimed while covering her ears. Jackie laughed and lay on her bed.

"Sweet dreams, Snowy"

"Same to you, Jackie" Selena said while smiling to her little sister. She turned back and looked at the ceiling, then smiled sadly. She knew her sister could've fallen fast asleep.

"Andre, Vyctoria, if your still here, I'm sorry… Please, please. Save your friends." Selena said. Jackie didn't move, meaning she was asleep.


	7. Help

**A/N: OMG GUYS! It's been a whole two months (I think) Since I posted this story ;') Anyways, today I decided to write a chapter because I was bored. I thought 'Hey, why don't I update?' and now I'm going ICE SKATING 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OC's, or the Queen Mary ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B338; NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Gibby and Mandie were awkwardly sitting on their respective beds, looking at each other. They never talked in the whole three days they 'lived' together. The only knew each other's name, age, and city.

"So… What's your role on iCarly?" Mandie broke the silence. Gibby perked up and smiled at her.

"Well, I'm pretty much the stunt guy. I danced with chicken legs, I threw meatloaf at Nevel, I flew with wings and I even sat on a cow!" Gibby exclaimed. Mandie looked weirdly at him and she chuckled. She thought he was pretty nice, even for a Gibby.

Everything was going fine, until they heard a cold-blooded scream.

Both of them jumped off their beds and ran to the door. Gibby opened it and ran outside with Mandie. They ran towards the main hallway, until they heard faint cries and little screams. They continued towards the second class pool, and bumped into Tori and Jade.

"Where did the scream came from?" Jade asked the two confused friends.

"I don't know…" Mandie answered. They heard another scream, but a manlier scream.

"Spencer!" Gibby yelled and started running in the other direction, with the girls following close behind. The gang turned a corner and opened the door to the first class pool.

* * *

><p><strong>THE MAIN HALLWAY; GABRIELLE'S POV<strong>

Beck, Carly, Quinn and I decided to find Vyctoria. We separated in pairs, so Quinn and I went to the east side of the ship while Carly and Beck went to the west side of the ship. We started to knock on room doors, but no one ever answered. After three rooms, Quinn opened the door on the fourth room. The room was clean, with no trace of luggage or people. She did the same thing with the three other rooms, and we found them in the same condition as the fourth one.

I shrugged it off and we walked to the engine room. Quinn slowly opened the door and we walked in. We both made sure to not look at Andre's corpse that was still lying there, in his own dry blood. It surprised me that no one removed the body, and I hate to think about it. We both walked out and closing the door, still not looking at Andre. We both walked to the first class pool and opened the door. We walked in, and it was kinda creepy. It smelled like dead fish, and the color was a weird turquoise color.

Quinn made her way to observe the pool, and I followed her. We saw something, and we decided to examine it. We both climbed down the ladder and walked to the thing. We both screamed at the same time, and Quinn let out some cries. I closed my eyes and shook my head, then opened them.

I took out my PearPhone and texted Spencer that we found Vyctoria, and I told him our location. Five minutes later, he burst through the doors and ran to the pool, then smiled at me.

"Where is she?" He asked excitedly. I pointed to the corpse and he screamed. He joined us in the pool, when Tori, Jade, Gibby and Mandie ran through the door. Quinn was crying and Spencer was slowly rocking her in his arms.

"Who screamed?"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Who's crying?" Gibby, Tori, Jade and Mandie asked at the same time. They came to us down the pool and saw Vyctoria, and Tori ran away, her hand clapped to her mouth like if she was about to puke.

ROOM B335; NO ONE'S POV

The whole gang was all sitting inside Dexter's room, or Andre's ex-room.

"How did she do this?" Quinn asked, looking blankly ahead.

"Maybe she just slipped and fell inside the pool… It's pretty deep, you know." Robbie proposed. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, except for Lily.

"Why? She isn't that stupid! She couldn't just fall into the pool because she slipped!" Lily protested. Jade glared at her sister, and then Lily walked out of the room, muttering something. The whole gang stood there, not talking, and then everybody slowly went back to their rooms, leaving Robbie and Gabrielle alone.

"Maybe Lily's right…" Gabrielle suggested.

"No, it couldn't. She said it like someone would've killed her, but no one here could've done that." Robbie said. Gabrielle sighted and she lay on her bed. Robbie closed the lights and he went to lie down. Five minutes later, Gabrielle heard Robbie's light snore.

"Why would you do that, Vyc?" Gabrielle asked.

"I didn't do it. They killed me." A light voice said. Gabrielle sat up quickly and looked around her room.

"What? Oh my gosh, I'm crazy." Gabrielle said to herself.

"No you're not crazy. Someone really killed me, but I can't tell you. My soul remains on the ship, with you. I'll be here for you, to help you." The voice said.

"Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Just trust me; you're not the only person that will receive help. Andre will help too."

Gabrielle nodded at her friend's statement. She lay down and closed her eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep.


	8. Who's next?

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm sorry for updating so late, but I was preparing for my competition. Yes, today is my cheerleading competition. My friend Mercedes slept over last night and now she just did my hair. She's reading this and translating it in French, and I'm laughing because she sucks at it ;P (Love you, Mercedes) So, wish me luck, and now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story... Except the plot and Rexie Shapiro ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B334: DEXTER'S POV<strong>

Lily, Carter, Demi, Tori, Mandie, Robbie and I were sitting inside my room; Lily and Tori on Andre's bed, Demi and Carter on the floor, Robbie in a chair, and me and Mandie on my bed. We were all trying to change our minds by saying stupid jokes, but none of us were in the mood to laugh. I looked over at Demi, and she was staring at Carter, and he was staring at Tori that was staring blankly ahead. I sighted at them, and they turned their attention to me.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Trying to get our minds of from Death" Lily shrugged. I rolled my eyes at the West girl and then got an idea.

"Why aren't we leaving this ship?" I asked them. Everyone stayed silent, until Robbie got up.

"Cause we were too stupid to think about escaping!" Robbie said, pulling out his PearPhone. He typed a message and sent it, and five minutes later, everyone was in my room.

"Guys! We need to get out of here!" Tori said.

"Seriously, if we don't we could die." Mandie implied. Carter nodded his head and turned his head at Tori. Both of them smiled and turned their heads to the gang. I glanced towards Demi and she was giving Tori a death glare.

"Okay everyone. Go to your rooms and pack up. We'll meet at the main hallway in an hour" Carter said. Everyone left my room and I was alone, until Snowy walked in.

"Hello" She greeted me with a smile.

"Hey!" I said, smiling at Snowy

"So, I heard you guys are leaving…" She said, looking down. She looked sad and confused, so I walked to her and lifted her chin with two fingers.

"You know, it's not your fault" I said. And she kissed me. Like, a real kiss. It lasted 11 seconds (Yes I know, it's stupid, but I had nothing else to do but count). She smiled sadly.

"Goodbye, Dex" She said. I waved goodbye and she walked out of my room.

* * *

><p><strong>HALLWAY<strong> **TOWARDS THE ENGINE ROOM; NO ONE'S POV**

Gibby was walking with his suitcase around the ship. He didn't have the chance too explore the boat and decided to go alone and explore it. He had visited the Captain's cabin, but it was empty. He tried to find people working on The Queen Mary, but didn't find anyone. He was now walking towards the engine room, until someone taped on his shoulder. Gibby turned around and saw a really pale man that was smiling. The man was dressed with a marine costume and Gibby smiled.

"Hey, do you work here?" Gibby asked.

"No, but I used too. My name is Noah Scott" Said the man, extending his hand for Gibby to shake it. When Gibby extend his hand and tried to shake the other hand, it passed through.

"Man! I can't shake your hand!" Gibby said, still trying to shake it. Noah took away his hand and laughed. Gibby gave the man a look.

"What's so funny?"

"You thought I was a real person!" Noah said. Gibby didn't understand immediately.

"So… What are you?" Gibby inquired.

"A ghost" Noah said. Gibby's eyes widen and he gulped.

"And what are you gonna do to me?"

"Well, he told me to kill you"

"Who?" Gibby asked, but it was too late.

Noah was strangling Gibby with all his strength, while slamming the poor teen's head on the floor. Gibby was choking, and he started struggling. Noah stopped when he made sure Gibby was knocked out, but he was still breathing. He took the kid to the closest room. He took out a rope from the closet, and he made a knot in it. Noah putted the rope around the ceiling's fan and he putted the rope around Gibby's neck, then turned on the fan. Gibby's body was slowly lifting up, and the rope was tightening around his neck. He started choking again and he opened his eyes. Thirty seconds later, Gibby's lifeless body was flying across the room. Noah stopped the fan and smiled mischievously and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>THE MAIN HALLWAY; NO ONE'S POV<strong>

"Where's Gibby?" Carly asked.

"Oh, he'll probably join us later" Sam answered her best friend.

"I have a bad feeling" Quinn quietly said to Gabrielle. She smiled sadly, then Gabrielle's eyes widen.

"The ship left the port" Vyctoria said.

"Did you hear that?" Gabrielle said. Her best friend gave her a look.

"You're the only one that can hear me. And the ship left the port. You can't get out" Vyctoria said, and she vanished.

Gabrielle dropped her luggage and ran to the deck of the both, Quinn and Carter running to see if she was alright. When the three of them arrived on the deck, Gabrielle took step further to the ramp and looked ahead. It was the ocean, nothing else. Quinn and Carter joined Gabrielle and both of their jaws dropped.

"Oh" Quinn started

"My" Carter continued

"Gosh" Gabrielle finished. The rest of the gang joined them on the deck, and Cat fell on the floor. Freddie went to help her up, and everybody was asking why the port couldn't be seen.

"You won't be able to get out of this ship" A voice said. Cat screamed when she heard that.

"Okay, this is not fun" Jade said, snuggling with her boyfriend.

"It's not supposed to be for you." The voice responded.

"Why can't we get off?"

"Cause I need to kill you to be free from this ship. You're the seventeen souls that I need too complete my deal with the Devil" The voice responded.

"Seventeen? But only two of us died!" Spencer exclaimed.

"No, there's the black guy, the evil girl and the chubby boy"

"Gibby!" Carly said. She ran down the deck and Sam followed her.

The voice didn't respond and everyone looked worriedly at each other. They couldn't get off of this ship, and like the voice said, they were all gonna die.

"So… Who's next?" The voice asked.


	9. Flying

**A/N: Okay... sorry for not updating sooner. I was pretty into my life, so yeah, I've had better days. If this chapter doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. I don't know, lately, I'm super tired and really emotional and it seems I hate everybody... Then love them. But I could never stop loving you, guys! So, if this chapter doesn't make sense, just tell me and I'll re-write it the sooner I can. **

**For chapter 8, I'm sorry about 'The Voice' racism comment. You know, when he said who died he said for Andre 'The black dude'. Seriously, I think this character is really selfish and heartless. In this chapter, you'll meet a new character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ghosts, OC's or ship... Only Rexie :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THE DECK; NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Everybody just stood there right after the voice asked who would be next. They turned their heads when they heard a high pitched scream. Sam ran on the deck, running into her boyfriend, pushing him down. Both of them fell and he heard small cries. The blonde was mumbling things that no one could understand.

"Baby, Sam! Calm down and tell me what's going on" Freddie said to his girlfriend. She tried to calm and she sniffled.

"Carly's gone… I don't know where she is, we found Gibby and I turned around to her, only to see her flying around. I followed running until she entered a room!" Sam said, then began trembling like crazy. Freddie was trying to reassure her, and she finally stopped crying. Cat and Jade were alone and the redhead couldn't help but turn to her best friend.

"I don't like this game" Cat whispered. Jade shook her head and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked her sister, seeing her leave.

"I'm going to find Carly" She said, while raising her eyebrows. Sam got up to her feet and walked towards Jade.

"I'm gonna go with you. It's not safe to go alone, now that there's a freak that wants to kill us." She said.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Robbie exclaimed. Both girls turned around to the nerd and exclaimed 'What?' while lifting both their arms in the air.

"We should stick with our roommates to walk around the ship. It would be much simpler" He explained.

"Yeah, but what if your roommate is dead?" Dexter asked.

"Then just abandon your room and go with someone that doesn't have a roommate. No one can stay alone. If you go to another room, make sure you have your roommate with you. Whatever you do, stay together" Robbie said.

Everybody joined their roommates, except Normandie, Beck and Dexter.

"Maybe we should share a room for three." Beck proposed. Dexter and Mandie smiled and nodded, accepting his proposition. The three of them returned inside the ship, going to pick up their stuff to move to Beck's room.

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B340; NO ONE'S POV<strong>

"What do you want from me? Who are you? What did I ever do to you? I don't even know you!" Carly yelled. A man was standing in front of her. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants that looked pretty old. He was also wearing a marine hat.

"I want you to know me" The man said. He sat on one of the beds, pushing away Jackie that Carly couldn't see.

"Hey! You know I don't like being pushed around!" Jackie said to the man. He groaned and threw a pillow at her.

"Who talked?" Carly asked.

"Jackie!" The girl exclaimed while appearing in front of her. Carly screamed and the girl disappeared with a little hurt in her eyes.

"Now, my name is John Pedder. You should know me." The man said.

"Your family name, it's the same as-"

"Your mother, I know. She is my grand-daughter… Well, she was until she died. Now, you asked me four questions that I'm going to answer. First, the one that talked was Jackie. Second, I'm John Pedder. Third, you did nothing. And lastly, I'm going to kill you." He said calmly. Carly's eyes widen and she screamed, then tried to run away, until Selena appeared in front of the door.

"I'm afraid you can't leave." Selena said.

The brunette tried to push Selena out of the way and her hands passed through her. Selena shoved Carly down and she knocked her head. John smiled and lifted Carly in the air. He then disappeared, but Carly was still flying. Selena opened the door and he flew outside. Sam and Rexie were standing in the hallway when Carly went flying pass them. Both blondes started to run after the show's host, and then John dropped Carly on the ground. Sam was about to reach Carly until John made his face appear in front of Sam's face, which made her scream and stumble back. Rexie caught her and John was already flying away with Carly.

He laughed as he tried passing through a door, but Carly couldn't. He was pulling Carly's hair, trying to pass her through the door. Beck heard her scream and opened the door. The teen went flying across the room until he shut the door and John flew through the door again. Carly's head was being hit on the door made of wood, and it was bleeding badly. Beck was staring at her with wide eyes, until her screams died and she wasn't moving anymore. Her body dropped to the floor and Beck had retrieved his voice. He screamed and Cat and Freddie barged open the door, pushing Carly's lifeless corpse away. The small redhead looked at Carly, and she let out a high pitched squeal. She looked in disbelief at Beck.

"You killed her!" She yelled. Beck shook rapidly his head nervously.

"No! Why would I do that?" He said, taking a step towards the two friends. Both of them took a step back.

"Murderer" Freddie said. Beck glanced at him, then at Cat. He was still waiting for Mandie and Dexter, so no one saw what happened. Freddie ran to Beck and grabbed his collar.

"You jerk! Why did you have to kill my best friend? She never did anything to you!" Freddie was yelling, hitting Beck against the wall. Beck closed his eyes, and Freddie could only see red. Quinn and Spencer heard Freddie's yelling and the walked in, then saw Carly. Spencer closed shut his eyes and walked out of the room. Quinn ran to Freddie and yelled at him to get off of Beck.

"What are you doing?" She yelled while hitting Freddie's chest. He shook his head and walked out, Cat following him. Quinn gave Beck a look and sighted, then walked out of his room, making sure not to look at Carly's body.


	10. Killers

**A/N: Hello guys! So while talking to Converse-Crazi-2012, I realized that I hadn't updated in a while this story, and I'm sorry about it****. This chapter is kinda weird, so try to keep up. I have to say, this is the longest chapter I've ever written with originally 1111 words! I hope you will enjoy it, and please, don't laugh. It's a seriously crazy chapter... And sorry about... Nah, you'll see!**

**SPECIAL! This chapter is dedicated to **xbeautiful-inkx** for giving me my 50th review :) Seriously, I love to read your reviews, they always make me smile :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: After ten chapters, we're still on this? **

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B330; NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Lily was alone in her room, curled in a ball in her bed. Cat and Freddie came by to announce she should move to another room, because Carly was dead. She was crying softly, until somebody knocked on her door.

"It's open" She said. Tori and Jade walked inside Lily's room. Jade looked worried about her sister when she heard a sob. Both of them knew what had happen to Carly, and Lily and Carly had gotten pretty close since the beginning of the trip. Jade sat next to her sister and started rubbing slowly her back. Tori stood in the doorstep awkwardly looking at Jade and her little sister. The Latina was about to say something, until she saw Andre in front of her.

"Don't say anything about Carly" Andre said, and then he vanished. She gasped and took three steps back, afraid. She clasped her hand on her mouth and walked back in the room, then sat on Carly's bed. She was shaking her head from left to right, mumbling something about being crazy. Tori got up and waved at Jade and Lily, then walked out of the room, ignoring Jade's screams to come back, that she shouldn't walk alone. She rapidly walked to her room and slammed the door, then sat on the big bed. Andre appeared next to her and she yelped. Andre covered her mouth with his hand and shushed her.

"You wanna get caught?" He said. She shook her head and he took off his hand.

"So, I don't have much time. But I'll explain you this. I'll be with you when you're in trouble, or when someone is" He explained.

"Then, who's in trouble?" She asked, confused.

"Beck is. Freddie, Cat, Quinn and Spencer think that he killed Carly, Gibby, Vyctoria and I. You should've seen his face when Quinn left the room. He was trembling and crying. Beck isn't what he used to be, but I need to assure you that he's innocent. You need to help him before it's too late and this stupid boat takes away his life!" Andre said. Tori was listening carefully at everything he said. She nodded and got up, walking to the door.

"Talk him out of suicide." Andre said before vanishing again. Tori panicked at the word 'suicide' and she ran to room B336, the room in front of hers. She saw Jade and Lily walk out of room B330 with some bags and she knew Lily was moving to her room. She quickly entered Beck's room and closed quietly the door.

Beck was sitting on his bed, rocking back and forth, grabbing his hair. He kept mumbling that he was a murderer, and that he should probably die since he killed five persons already.

"Beck, you didn't kill anyone!" Tori exclaimed to her best guy friend.

"Tori, Tori, Tori, Tori! I didn't kill you? I thought I did! I'm so glad I didn't get the chance to kill you!" He said, giving her a hug. She started to become really worried, and she broke the hug. She looked at him, only to see that his usually sparkly dark eyes were now empty. He walked away and started laughing like a maniac.

"You know the engine room? I killed Andre there. The pool? I killed Vyctoria there. The ceiling fan? I killed Gibby there. My room? I killed Carly here." Beck said. He walked back to Tori and said it was his turn to die, so he walked out of the room. Tori quickly followed as he walked to the deck and to the ramp at the end of the boat. He climbed onto it and yelled about how much he hated himself for killing them.

"You didn't kill them!" Tori yelled at him. He was about to reach for Tori, until he saw Jade, Lily, Rexie and Sam entering the deck.

"Vega! What do you think you're doing to my boyfriend?" Jade yelled.

"He's a murderer!" Sam yelled, only seeing red. She ran to him and grabbed his collar.

"Do you know how much I hate you? I thought you were cool and nice, but you're just a freaking jerk that wants to kill us all! You killed Andre, Vyctoria, Gibby and Carly! You fucking killed Carly!" She yelled, while slapping him. "You don't deserve to live!" She said with another slap. Rexie pulled Sam away from him, yelling at her to calm down. Lily was just standing there, not sure what to do. When Beck looked at Jade, he called her.

"Jadey, I need you" He said. She walked to him, wanting to kiss him, but Rexie loosed grasp on Sam.

"Beck! Watch out!" Lily yelled. Sam ran to him, pushing Jade down. She pushed him with all her force and he fell into the water. "Murderer!" The blonde yelled while looking where he fell.

Jade couldn't believe what she saw. She panicked and got up, then screamed Beck's name over and over, looking for him. But there was no sign of Beck.

"Easy one" The Voice said. The girls jumped when they heard his voice.

"You killed him for me. That's nice" The Voice added. Jade was clenching her fists, and she launched at Sam. Sam fell on the ground, and Jade punched her in the jaw. Sam punched her back, and then both girls rolled over, still yelling at each other and hitting the other girl. Rexie and Lily tried breaking up the fight, but nothing worked. Gabrielle and Robbie ran on the deck after hearing screams and they helped the girls break up the fight. Tori and Lily were holding Jade, while Sam was being held back by Robbie, Gabrielle and Rexie. All of them pulled the respective fighter to their room, and the Voice was satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B340; NO ONE'S POV<strong>

"It's going better then expected. They're killing each other, now!" The Voice said to Selena and Jackie.

"I know… Anyways, who's killing who next?" Jackie asked excitedly to the Voice.

"Thomas is killing Freddie" The Voice answered casually. The little girl sighted in defeat. She loved to kill people, but the Voice didn't usually send her to kill off people. Hopefully she would get the chance to kill one of the blondes.

"Freddie? Are you sure about it?" Selena asked.

"Yes, he's figuring too much. He thought one of them was the killer and now he'll know his girlfriend killed the 'killer', and he'll start to think about supernatural things." The Voice explained. Selena sighted in defeat like her sister did, and she shook her head. She didn't like this at all.


	11. Dead or Alive

**A/N: Hey guys! I think I felt like updating again a story today, so here we are! By the way, go check my new story 'Everywhere'. I would like to get your opinions on it! Oh, and I started a poll about this story! Go check it out, and don't forget to vote! Maybe I'll start a second one on your opinion of this story, about who should die... Yeah. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: It ain't mine**

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B332; NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Freddie closed the door to his room, walking out. Cat was with Jade (After asking Freddie thousands of time to go check on her) since Beck's death. She had slept in Jade's room, even though Tori was there. Freddie walked to the room B333, and as he was about to open the door, he heard an argument going on.

"What does she have that I don't?" He faintly heard Demi yell. He heard a loud sight.

"Nothing, you both are awesome!" Carter said, trying to defend himself. Freddie opened the door, only to see Demi with an orange in her hand, looking like she was about to throw it at Carter.

"Did Sam show you how to play boomba?" He asked.

"Kinda…" She answered. He nodded and closed the door. The yelling started again. He checked room B333 on his PearPad, meaning they were okay. He walked to room B329, and opened the door, only to find Spencer and Quinn kissing. They both put distance between us when they heard Freddie come in.

"You weren't doing anything, I suppose?" Freddie asked.

"Nope" Quinn and Spencer both answered. Freddie rolled his eyes and closed the door, checking room B329. He did so for the occupied rooms, on and on seeing things that were actually not so cool. Like Quinn and Spencer kissing, Demi and Carter fighting, Jade crying, Rexie trying to keep Sam from running outside their room and hit Jade, Gabrielle yelling at Robbie he was a total nerd, Lily alone in her room, Dexter and Normandie not talking, not even looking at each other. This boat was evil, and Freddie knew that.

He arrived to room B340, and he entered the room, only to find no one. He walked in and called for Selena, but she wasn't answering.

"Looking for me?" She asked, walking in the room, smiling.

"Yeah, actually, I'm checking on everyone" Freddie said. "I wanted to make sure you were alright" He added.

"I'm alright, I couldn't feel better!" She exclaimed sarcastically, plopping down on her bed. Freddie walked to her and sat on her bed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because everyone's dying… And…" Selena said, playing with a lock of her hair.

"And?" Freddie pressed her

"And you're gonna die right in five minutes" She added. Freddie chuckled and walked to the door. "Good joke, but I don't plan on dying soon" He said. She sat, looking serious.

"I'm not joking"

"Yeah right" He said, opening the door. Standing out the door was a man all dressed in black, and he pushed Freddie into the room.

"Hello sir! My name is Thomas Kingsbury!" The man said, extending a hand that Freddie shook.

"Snowy, do you-?" He asked, turning his head, but only to see she wasn't there anymore.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Actually, yes. I want to know what is the nicest way you would like to die, between these choices!" The man said, leaving Freddie confused.

"Would you prefer to die drowned in the sea, getting your skull crushed, getting your head drowned in the toilet or pushed of off the top of this boat?" Thomas asked. Freddie, not taking him seriously, Freddie answered being pushed of off the top of the boat.

"Good! I would have preferred to drown you in the toilet, but this will do!" Thomas said. He took Freddie's shoulder and both of them disappeared. The man started pulling Freddie to the deck, and Freddie kept on trying to get out of his grasp. Arrived on the deck, Thomas flew and appeared on the top of the boat with Freddie.

"Ready to die?" Thomas asked.

"Not really!" Freddie answered, panicking. He tried to make a run for it, but Thomas pushed him before he could make another move. He fell half of his body on the ramp, the other was dangling from it. Freddie was gasping for air, until he felt a push on his legs and he was about to fall in the water, when he gripped onto something.

A window. He knocked on it, only to see it was room B330. Lily looked out the curtain and saw Freddie. She slowly opened the window and took Freddie's hand as he was about to fall. Her window was way bigger than the others, which helped to pass Freddie through it. She closed rapidly the window after he was inside.

She ran out, yelling she needed help. Rexie and Sam walked out of their room, only to walk to Lily.

"What's up?" Rexie asked her friend.

"Freddie was outside my window! I think he fell and now he's in my room, gasping for air!" Lily explained rapidly. Sam entered the room, searching for Freddie. She ran to the bathroom and took the emergency kit, then brought it to Freddie. Sam lifted Freddie's shirt so that she could see his whole torso, and she saw that a bone that seemed to be his rib was not in the right place. She gasped in disgust and she wrapped a bandage around his rib-section, making sure not to hurt him. He didn't seem harmed anywhere else, so she just walked to Rexie and Lily.

"He's okay… Maybe he should sleep there. He can't move for now" Sam explained. The girls nodded and Sam returned to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then walked back to her room with Rexie, making sure to say to Lily to come and get her if anything was wrong.

Lily entered her room, and Freddie was asleep. He seemed to be breathing like a normal being, and Lily closed the lights. She tried to lie down and close her eyes, but it wouldn't work. She stayed up all night, making sure Freddie was alive, or at least breathing.


	12. Mind Tricks

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I was waiting for reviews, but they never seemed to come and I was all sad! Anyways, I have no idea where that chapter came from. Seriously, I started with the words 'I tossed, rolled over, and finally decided I couldn't sleep' and it ended with a complete chapter! This chapter isn't really long, and Jade seems to be out of character (OOC). This chapter is in Jadelynn West's point of view, and I hope you will enjoy it... Don't forget to review! And I started a poll a couple of weeks ago about this story, go check it out, it's on my profile!**

**By the way, maybe I will change my penname. I'm not sure yet, but maybe. You can even vote for you favorite in a review! Here are the choices:**

**1) CoffeeSam**

**2) HappySam**

**3) xRedCupcakex**

**4) xXxCupcakeSamxXx**

**I'm not the one that thought about the previous names, except CoffeeSam ;P I just love coffee so much! Now i will stop writing everything that I think of... Except the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I don't own iCarly. I don't own the OC's. I own a box of six bags of popcorn. I will pop a bag of popcorn from the box that I own, put butter on it, and then eat it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B337; JADE'S POV<strong>

I tossed, rolled over, and finally decided I couldn't sleep. I slowly sat up, opening my eyes. I glanced at the clock; 3 A.M. I got out of bed and decided to go for a walk. I kept on my pajamas (That were consisted of a pair of black short-shorts and a deep grey tank-top) and just threw on one of Cat's sweaters, just in case it would be cold. I slipped my feet in my black slippers made of plush. I quietly open the door and walked out, then closed it quietly. I started to walk, deciding I didn't want to go somewhere precisely.

Beck was haunting my thoughts. I couldn't help myself, but think of how much I hate Sam, and how much I feel bad because I should've done something to help him. But no, I didn't even lift my pinkie to help him. But, the entire scene has seemed to pass in front of my eyes in slow motion. Sam ran towards Beck then pushed him. I don't remember anything else except trying desperately to find Beck in the water, trying to kill Sam with my bare hands, being pulled back by my friends. It all seemed so… unreal.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I figured where I was. I never came here, it looked really beautiful. The entire room was painted in a deep purple, and it was really big. I took a step forward.

"Don't go there." I heard a voice say. A voice that I would recognize everywhere, the voice came from Beck's throat, I know that. I spun around, finding myself to look in thin air. Stupid brain, trying to pull crazy stunts on me!

I turned around and stepped on the center of the room. I looked to the top of the room, only to see twenty suspended Chinese lights, all having a different color. I looked closely at them, only to see there were twenty names and twenty pictures on it. It had our names on it, and our pictures that matched our name. I saw that the Chinese lights were painted in our favorite colors, but I saw something else. I saw that Andre's light wasn't working. I saw that Vyctoria's light wasn't working. I saw that Gibby's, Carly's and Beck's light weren't working either. I suddenly saw that Dexter's light was flickering, until it completely went off. It took me time to realize that Dexter was dying.

* * *

><p>I ran through corridors, trying to find my way back to our cabins. I ended on the deck, and I took the steps towards our corridor. I arrived at room B338, and I decided to yell. I screamed, yelled Dexter's name. I felt someone behind me, only to see Normandie. She was asking what was going on, but I didn't respond. I screamed and knocked on the door.<p>

A scream was heard, and then, nothing else. Nothing was coming out of my mouth or Dexter's mouth. I decided it was enough, and I burst the door open. What Mandie and I saw made a terrified scream rise in my throat. I couldn't contain it anymore, so I did the right thing. I screamed in terror as Mandie ran to the other rooms, yelling at them to wake up. In front of me was a woman dressed in blue, holding a blood-dripping knife in her left hand. She smiled and waved at me, then disappeared. By the time everyone was here, the woman had disappeared, and everything seemed normal except for the pool of blood and Dexter's eyes wide open, his mouth agape in terror.

* * *

><p><strong>THE PURPLE ROOM; JADE'S POV<strong>

This is too easy to be a death system. If a light flickers, it means the light will die. That means that the person's name on the flickering light is in danger of death, it means the person will die. So, if I decided to kill someone, I would only need to make a light die? Is that easy as it seems?

I saw a light flickering. In panic, I rose up to see that it was Freddie's light. I was about to run out of the room, when it fully came back on. I smiled and sighted in relief. That meant that not all of the lights would die if they flickered. Good thing to know.

I turned my head only to see something I haven't seen before. It's a picture of a young lady, dressed in a long white wedding dress. She looked really happy on the picture. I saw a little figure that was behind her, and I approached the picture. A little boy was standing there. I took the picture of the wall and turned it around, and saw three names. Two of the three names were extremely familiar.

'Chanel England & Matthew Valentine at Christopher and Chanel Valentine's wedding'

I flipped the poster again, but it didn't look the same. The woman originally dressed in white had a knife in her chest, and she looked like she was bleeding. The little boy wasn't there anymore. There were no guests around her. I realized that the name in the back of the picture was familiar. I realized it was my best friend's family name. I realized that the little boy on the first version of this picture was Cat's dad, and that the woman was actually Cat's grandmother.

But how could this ship have a picture of Cat's grandmother and dad? I glanced again at the picture and saw that it had his original position, with the shy little boy hiding behind his mom and the young lady looking as happy as ever.

Stupid brain.


	13. Bit

**A/N: Hello! Yes I know, I'm updating again... The reviews just came so fast and I had this inspiration boost! I just had to come up with a new chapter! I have a lot of new reviewers and I think it's awesome! Only if the older reviewers would still review... Like the one I actually put the OC's in my story... Yeah. I don't really have anything to say except check out the poll about this story, it's on my profile. Don't forget to check out my new Victorious story called 'Senior Prome'. This chapter is revolving around Jade and Robbie, with a touch of Gabrielle and a small tablespoon of Quinn and Spencer! I hope you will like it :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Really? We're still on this after 13 chapters?**

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B335; NO ONE'S POV<strong>

"Please guys, I need to show you!" Jade pleaded as she looked at Gabrielle and Robbie. Since her discover of the purple room, she wanted to show the lanterns and the system to Robbie, who was probably the smartest one between them. And Robbie is sharing a room with Gabrielle; she had to bring her along, much to her dismay. Robbie sighed and finally got up from his bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. It was a day after Dex's death, and everybody seemed to get nervous. They were all glad that they didn't die, but they all knew that it would be their turn sometime soon.

Robbie soon walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in deep blue skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt. He smiled and motioned for Gabrielle to go in the bathroom, and she did. Fifteen minutes later, the brunette walked out, dressed in a white tank-top and deep blue short-shorts. She threw on a black hoodie that seemed way too big for her, probably stolen from Spencer. She put on some black flaps and took out three lollipops from her backpack and gave the cherry-flavored one to Jade, the apple-flavored one to Robbie and kept the grape-flavored one for herself.

Jade smiled as the three of them walked out of the room, only to bump into Spencer and Quinn. Spencer looked at his little sister's clothes.

"Is this my hoodie?" He asked her, pointing towards the big hoodie she was wearing. She nodded her head and Quinn chuckled.

"I was looking for that, before we left!" He half-talked, half-yelled while Jade, Robbie and Gabrielle were walking away, Jade leading the way to the Purple Room.

"You should have packed it before I did!" She exclaimed, turning around and then back turned back. She heard her big brother sight and Quinn talking to him, but she didn't take interest in their conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>THE PURPLE ROOM; NO ONE'S POV<strong>

"I can't believe you actually found this place!" Gabrielle said, walking around the room.

"I can't believe it either." Jade said, sarcasm running through her sentence. The small brunette turned around and glared at the Goth, only to find her glaring back. Jade turned her attention to Robbie, and saw that he has been observing the Chinese lanterns. While Jade approached Robbie, Gabrielle quickly slipped out of the room, trying to make the less noise possible.

"What's up with the twenty lights? Six of them aren't even working!" Robbie said, turning to Jade. He glanced at the room, only to see that Gabrielle wasn't there anymore. He shook it off, thinking she just needed to pee.

"The twenty lights are us. There is one for each of us, each painted in our favorite colors." Jade began to explain. Robbie looked up to the ceiling. He quickly calculated the number of lanterns, which happened to be twenty.

"Like I said, each lantern is relied to one of the passengers on this ship. The Chinese lanterns each have our full names written on it, like for example Samantha Puckett." She continued, pointing towards a flashy-green lantern.

"When a light is flickering, it means that the person's name written on that lantern is threatened to die. The light can flicker back on, but it can still go off. As you can see, six of the twenty lights aren't working because it means that the person is dead." Jade finished in an impassive tone.

"So, if the light is dead, why don't you try and replace it with a new one?" Robbie asked.

"Because you know, like every normal person, everyone on this ship has in their bags tiny Chinese lights for lanterns!" Jade practically yelled at Robbie, sarcasm running once again through her sentence. She smirked bitterly and the awkward teenage boy just sighed.

After spending more time trying to figure out how they could make sure the lights wouldn't go off, one of the lanterns started flickering. They approached a deep blue lantern, only to see 'Robert Shapiro' written on it.

Jade and Robbie were walking slowly towards their rooms. They were approaching the main hallway when they heard a soft cry coming from the left. Robbie started to walk in the direction, but Jade stopped him soon.

"What if it's a trap?" Jade asked cautiously.

"What if it's not?" He argued.

"You saw your own light flickering, Robbie. I explained it many times; do not make me repeat what it means."

Robbie shook his head and continued walking. Jade decided to still continue with Robbie, wondering what was going to happen. Both of them reached the end of the corridor, only to see a small form that was curled up in a ball in a corner of the two walls.

"What's wrong, little guy?" Robbie asked, bending down. The boy lifted his head and looked at Jade. She instantly knew that the boy wasn't actually human, and as Robbie turned around to Jade, the boy had a creepy smile on his face. It was too late when Jade screamed at Robbie to watch out, because the boy had already bit into Robbie's neck.


	14. The List

**A/N: YAY FOR FAST UPDATES! I love updating so fast! But, updating sooner means shorter chapters... If I feel like it. I hope you will like this chapter, there is a fight scene between a blonde and a tiny little vampire boy! Sam and Cat do not talk in this chapter... But they are there! I will finally stop talking, and don't forget to review and vote&revote on the poll for this story!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS BAD WORDS... Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Victorious, or the OC's... Or the ship for a matter of fact! But I do own a dog, and his name is Alaska! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>THE MAIN HALLWAY – NO ONE'S POV<strong>

It was too late when Jade screamed at Robbie to watch out, because the boy had already bit into Robbie's neck.

Robbie pulled away, but the boy didn't let go. The teen started to try and pull away the kid that seemed to be sucking on Robbie's neck. When Robbie finally took out the kid from his neck and threw him on the floor, he turned to Jade. He saw Jade, but Gabrielle, Sam and Rexie were standing behind her. Rexie ran to her brother and just had time to pull him away before the kid stood up and smiled, then wiped the blood away from his mouth. Rexie pushed Robbie towards Sam and she caught him before he hit the floor.

"Get help for him!" Rexie yelled at the three girls, who all glanced at Robbie. They lifted him and started to run away with Robbie, who looked as pale as a ghost. Rexie turned to the boy and he jumped on Rexie, trying to get her. She put her arms forward and stopped the boy, then took him by the hair and slammed his hair repeatedly on the wall.

"This is for Andre!" She said, slamming his head in the wall. "For Vyctoria!" She slammed his head into the wall. "This is for Gibby, Carly, Beck, Freddie, Dexter and Robbie!" She yelled at the boy, hitting his head on the wall each time she said a name. The boy wasn't moving anymore, and he wasn't breathing like he used to be. She took a look at the corpse of the boy and threw him against the corner of the wall.

"Stupid son of a bitch!" She yelled then spat on him. She started to walk away, following the train of blood that Robbie had left behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B337; NO ONE'S POV<strong>

"What happened to him?" Tori said while hugging Cat. The poor redhead saw Robbie with blood flowing from his neck, and she instantly hid in Tori's arms, crying softly.

"He got attacked." Jade said, turning her head to Tori. She turned her attention back to Robbie and they slowly lay him on the big bed. He moaned loudly at the pain shouting in his neck, and he pressed harder his hand against his neck. Rexie walked in the room covered in the little boy's blood, but she didn't seem to mind. She didn't say a word and walked into the bathroom, only to come out with a bandage in her hand. She lightly touched Robbie's hand that was pressing against his neck, and he moved it away. He had two small tooth marks, but blood was still flowing. She wrapped the bandage as best as she could around his neck, and tied it. A deep red mark appeared and it grew a little bit wider before finally stopping.

"What happened to you?" Jade asked the blonde. Rexie was caressing her brother's curly hair and she smiled sadly.

"I had to crush the little boy's head." She said lightly.

"Are you sure he's dead?" Jade asked. She answered by nodding her head.

Tori didn't understand what was really going on. She knew she was still hugging Cat that seemed to have calmed down, she knew Robbie got attacked by a little vampire boy. She heard a voice whisper in her ear.

"They will get you." The manly voice whispered. She jumped, but then realized it was only Andre. She didn't respond, only by sighing loudly. Jade glared at Tori, thinking Tori was sighing because of the boy's death. She turned back her attention to Robbie, and he had stopped moaning. Her eyes suddenly widen, and she pulled Gabrielle with her outside.

* * *

><p><strong>THE PURPLE ROOM – NO ONE'S POV<strong>

"And if I light die, someone dies… Right?" Gabrielle asked, trying to understand what Jade had just said. She only nodded her head and then Gabrielle let out a sigh.

"This is crazy chizz…" She mumbled.

"You know it." Jade said, crossing her arms against her chest. Gabrielle leaned against the wall in the back, but returned straight up when she felt a needle in her back. She turned around and saw a list pinned in the wall. She took it off and started to read.

"What is it?" Jade asked, trying to read over Gabrielle's shoulder.

"I guess it's a death list, since there are twenty names on list… And it's written death list on top of it." She explained. Jade tried to snatch the paper away from Gabrielle, but it didn't work.

"So, at least, tell me who is next!" Jade said impatiently.

"It's…"


	15. Gone

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in time. I know, this isn't my best chapter, but it will do. There will be two Beck's in this chapter. There is Beck-Ghost and Beck. When I refer to Beck the ghost, I say 'the ghost'. When I talk about Beck, I say 'Beck'. I hope you all understand! When Jade thinks, her thoughts are written in bold... Now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>THE PURPLE ROOM – NO ONE'S POV<strong>

"It's gone! The name is gone!" Gabrielle exclaimed, looking at the paper. Jade took it from her hands and read it. She was right. There were the words 'Kill List' written in big red letters, and only eight names were written on it. She groaned and crumbled-up the sheet. She threw it in the corner of the room then slid her back on the wall until she was sitting on the floor, knees up to her chest.

Gabrielle was just standing up awkwardly looking at Jade. She opened her mouth to say something, until Jade shushed her.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Both girls were trying to figure out what was the noise, until Gabrielle looked up at a green lantern. The bright-colored lantern's light was flickering, and the in-and-off light caught Jade's attention. She quickly read the name before getting up quickly and she ran to room B331, Gabrielle following closely behind.

* * *

><p>When both teens arrived to the door, they knocked quickly and repeatedly on the door, until an angry Rexie opened the door.<p>

"What?" She asked. Gabrielle took a quick glance at the room, only to see that Sam wasn't there.

"Where's Sam?"

"She went to visit Freddie, why?" Rexie answered. None of the girls answered, they just ran to the door in front of Rexie's one and knocked rapidly on it.

"Where's Sam?" Jade asked quickly when Lily opened the door.

"On the deck, with Freddie. He-" She didn't have the time to finish her sentence, both of the girls had took off. Rexie and Lily glanced at each other before closing their doors and started to run, quickly catching up the two girls.

When all four of them stumbled on the deck, Freddie was lying down, eyes closed. Lily threw herself down next to Freddie, and checked his heartbeat. He seemed to only have passed out, but he was alright.

Gabrielle turned her head from Freddie to Sam, which was standing on the edge of the deck, someone else looking down at her. She tried to run to her, only to be pushed down by some force and she passed out. Rexie checked her, and then walked to where Gabrielle was pushed down. You could hear a soft vibration sound, meaning there was some kind of invisible wall in front of them. She stepped back and took her PearPhone and threw it at the wall, and it bounced back.

"What the hell is that?" Jade asked.

"It's some kind of force field. I read it in a book once. We can't see it, since it's invisible, but you can hear a slight vibration sound when you get close enough to it." Rexie explained, looking from Jade to Lily.

"So we can't get through it?" Lily asked.

"No. It wouldn't even surprise me if Sam couldn't see or hear us."

"So, she's kind of stuck there?"

"Yes, until she gets rid of the thing that's trying to kill her!" Jade exclaimed, understanding everything. She was about to say something, when the 'thing' turned around. She couldn't believe what it was. Beck was standing right there, a creepy smile plastered on his face. She felt anger and sadness rise through her, and she screamed. She screamed at him to stop, screamed at him to go away.

The ghost seemed to have a slight sparkle in his eyes, until it spoke. "Jade."

The dark-haired girl just nodded and walked towards the invisible field, and stopped when she heard the vibration sound. It actually sounded like her PearPhone when it was on 'vibrate'.

The ghost took a few steps closer, and stopped right before the force field.

"Jade." It repeated. She smiled sadly at him. The sparkle came again in his eyes, and he stepped through the force field.

"Yes Beck, it's me." She said slight happiness in her voice. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl's body.

None of them noticed when Sam was slowly getting away, walking without making another sound. She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and threw it, only to see that there was no force field. She stepped carefully where it used to be, and then just walked passed it. At the same moment, Beck closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in Jade's perfume. Freddie was slowly rising up, and so was Gabrielle. Sam quickly glanced at Beck and then signaled the others, before all of them were running towards the steps, except Freddie that was wobbling around, and everyone seemed to not care if they made noise or not. Beck's eyes opened completely and anger rose through him. He pushed down Jade and she fell with a thud on the ground.

"I knew it!" He yelled. She just lay there, and glanced around. She saw that everyone was gone. **Good,** she though. **They left me for myself. What good friends they are!** She though sarcastically.

Beck just screamed in anger and then looked at Jade.

"Jade… Please be good. For me. For us." The Beck part of the ghost said, until he screamed again.

"Now go! Run, before I kill you!" He said. Jade wasn't able to move, she was just listening to his screams. He saw that she wasn't going to move, so he walked to the edge of the deck.

"I love you." He said, glancing one last time at Jade, before jumping in the ocean.


	16. Fun

**A/N: Hello, My little coconuts! Sorry for not updating any sooner... I don't know what I had, it's just that I have exams coming up, I had my cheerleading competition (Which, we won first place) and now I'm just bored. I had forgotten a little bit about this story... BUT DO NOT WORRY, MY FELLOW READERS! I will be updating as soon as I can, after my exam on May 16th. I SWEAR! By the way, little contest at the end of this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or iCarly, or the OC's, or the Queen Mary, or candy... Wait, no, I do own candy :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B329 – NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Quinn flicked open the lights of her room when she walked in, happy of seeing Spencer. The atmosphere was really tense between everyone, and it seemed to affect Quinn the most. It became really weird, and everybody was a suspect. They all wanted to know who was next, and they all were expecting somebody else but them. Accusations were made, and the most stupid one was when somebody accused Cat and Demi of the murders.

Quinn plopped down on the bed and smiled as Spencer lifted the covers to reveal his head. She smiled and pecked his lips. She smiled and was about to ask him something, but someone knocked on the door. Spencer sighed before getting up and opening the door for the person, which happened to be Normandie. She smiled at Quinn and Spencer before asking them if they wanted to go on walk so she could talk to them, and they both agreed.

"So, where's your roommate?" Spencer asked.

"Well, I changed. I used to be with Dexter before he died, and now I'm all by myself. Cat is supposed to come in my room with me, from now on. The rooms are changing basically everyday with all the deaths…" Normandie trailed off. Spencer just nodded his head in agreement, but then quickly realizing he hadn't been very alert, lately. Since Carly's death a couple of days, or even weeks ago he wasn't there. Quinn seemed to revive him sometimes, or even his other sister, but for the others, Spencer was like a zombie.

"Well, I never changed rooms." Quinn said.

"Yeah, that's because Spencer didn't die... Yet." She said. Quinn just looked down, but then she didn't recognize the room they were in. She tugged on Spencer's shirt, making eye contact with him and then she turned her eyes quickly to Normandie. Spencer understood quickly what Quinn was saying. _Normandie's the killer._

Quinn and Spencer turned around simultaneously, taking a run for it. They ran through corridors, trying to open doors, but all were locked. They heard footsteps behind them and Spencer turned around.

"Guys! Did you see something? Why are you running?" Normandie asked, taking in her breath. She looked at the door behind Spencer and walked to it, then opened it.

"Whoa…" Normandie said. It was a beautiful but dusty ballroom. The floor was marble, there was columns from the floor to the ceiling, and there was tables, chairs, and a dance floor. A young girl dressed in a white dress was dancing right there.

Quinn, Spencer and Normandie entered the room and Quinn called out for the lady. The girl spun around, her brown hair flipping. She smiled at them and pushed slightly her bangs to the side of her head with her hand. She waved gave Spencer a flirty wave and Quinn stepped in front.

"Back off, he's mine!"

The girl just smirked and took a few steps toward Quinn. She started talking in an English accent, introducing herself as Chanel England. The more and more they heard Chanel talk, Spencer and Quinn started to get a little tensed up. Normandie seemed to love the story, and she kept on smiling at the brunette. Chanel turned around and opened her arms. Quinn and Spencer quietly ran out of the ballroom, but the ghost didn't seem to care.

When Normandie turned around, she asked where Quinn and Spencer were.

"You know, they were supposed to save you from your death. You could've stayed alive." Chanel said, talking in her English accent.

"What do you mean? I'm still alive!" Normandie answered, poking her body at random places to show that she was still in bone and flesh. Chanel chuckled and turned around, then started dancing and singing again. Normandie was about to run, when the door shut close and it locked itself.

"No, no, no. Don't go away, the fun is just starting." Chanel said, and then pointed her finger towards Normandie. Suddenly, the teen couldn't move anymore. She tried moving every part of her body, but nothing would move.

"Let's start by your beautiful hair." Chanel continued, scissors appearing in her hands. She started cutting off all of Normandie's hair, only leaving a little lock on the top of her head.

"You think this is enough?" Normandie said, able to move her mouth. Chanel pointed her finger toward Normandie's mouth, letting it shut.

"No, I know it's not enough. I'm just starting, like I said. Now, let's make sure that you have a little bit of pain." The ghost said, while replacing the scissors by a simple knife. She moved Normandie's hand so that it was palm down and fingers spread. She smiled creepily and planted her knife into Normandie's hand. The poor girl let out a muffled scream. The knife was still in her hand before it disappeared to be replaced in Chanel's hand by a butcher knife.

"I bet my buttons that you write with your left hand!" Chanel exclaimed happily. Normandie's eyes widened and she was mentally slapping herself for reacting like that.

"Good, and I hope you will learn how to write with your right hand." The ghost said, moving down Normandie's right hand down and lifting up the left one. She took the teen's hand in her cold one and smiled at Normandie before chopping down her hand.

Normandie let out a second muffled scream, and tears started pouring down on her cheeks. Chanel let out a sigh before wiping off the tears.

"No, don't be sad. You won't need it anymore when you're dead!" The brunette exclaimed with a small laugh at the end of her sentence. Normandie was now sobbing, and even Chanel could hear it, even if it was muffled.

Her hand was bleeding, but Chanel still put it down, now changing the butcher knife for a plastic glove.

"You must know this…" Chanel started. "Ghosts are way powerful then human beings. If normal ghosts are this powerful, imagine evil ghosts… Like me! I could just tear out your organs one by one, and I could scrunch out these pretty eyes. I could even tear out of you your little heart."

She smiled one last time before shoving her hand through Normandie's chest, then tearing out her heart.

"Seven seconds left until you die! That's the nice thing about being human. You get the chance to suffer for this long after you don't have any heart."

Normandie's body slowly started slumping down to the ground, to finally let out a last muffled gasp and finally, the corpse lay down, resting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CONTEST TIME!**

**So, this contest is simple. Tell me a creative way that someone could die on a boat THAT HAS NOT BEEN DONE IN THIS STORY.  
><strong>

**The person who wins will get the chance to choose who dies next, and the person will die in their way!  
><strong>

**Hihi, good luck :3  
><strong>

**-Sammy  
><strong>


	17. Burning

**A/N: Hello guys! Yesterday I was checking this story, and I'm like "No reviews? That's weird..." So I click on my story and I see that I didn't post this chapter... SORRY! Anyways, here it is! I hope you will like it, and review :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Victorious or the Queen Mary... But I do own muffins that I will give to you if you review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B337 – TORI'S POV<strong>

These deaths are getting creepier each time. Andre was crushed, Vyctoria drowned, Gibby hanged, Carly from a commotion, Beck drowned in the sea, Dexter got stabbed and now Normandie was tortured, her hair was cut and she was missing a hand. There are already seven of us that are dead… Who knows who is next? Only the killer would know it. But I know it's not one of us. I know ghosts exist, and they did this.

Andre died first. I miss him a lot. It's been a long time since I talked to him, and I can't wait to hear his voice again.

"Girls?" I asked, breaking the silence. Both of them looked at me. "Would you believe me if I told you that I can see ghosts?" I continued. Cat nodded, but still hugged closer to her Mister LongNeck.

"I would believe you. It only depends on what ghost you can see."

"Well, I talked to Andre once…" I trailed off. Jade lifted both eyebrows, but then quickly came back to her normal bored look. Cat pulled on Jade's shirt and she asked if they could talk, and both of them walked outside, leaving me alone. I started to freak out a bit, but a voice made me jump.

"Tori! I've been waiting so long for you to be alone, so I could talk to you!" Andre's ghostly voice said, his figure appearing in front of me. I let out a short breath, relieved it was only Andre and not a ghost that was about to kill me.

"Gosh, you scared me! I thought some creepy ghost would come here and kill me in a random way." I said, sighing at the end of my sentence.

"Yeah, well the ghosts don't plan on killing you randomly, next." Andre said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. I gave him a questioning look and he answered. "Little Jackie plans on killing Cat, next."

My eyes widen automatically, and glanced quickly at him before getting up.

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B337 – NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Tori quickly flung open her door and ran out, looking for Cat and Jade. She screamed their names while keeping on with the running. She checked the deck, the main hallway, the engine room, the pool, and other places. She arrived to a black door, compared to the faded blue ones that this ship had. She walked in and saw Jade and Cat in the deep purple room, looking at a red flickering light.

"Cat…" Jade whispered. Cat smiled and waved at Jade, who smiled back nervously. She kept on giving the red lantern glances, and when the light flicked out, she looked as she was about to explode.

Cat walked back a bit, afraid of Jade's behavior. She tried to hide Mister LongNeck behind her back, but it knocked off a lighted candle. None of the three girls noticed, but Cat started to feel her hands burn. She took back Mister LongNeck from her back and squeezed it tightly on her stomach, before dropping it to the floor, a high pitch scream following.

Tori ran to Cat and tried to calm the fire that was now growing on her shirt. The black door closed and locked, and Jade tried opening it, without success. Cat was still screaming, trying to get away the flames. She tried rolling herself on the floor, but it only made the fire grow wider.

She was about to take her shirt off, when she started feeling her hair burn. She screamed again and Jade looked around for water, finding a vase. She sighed in relief and ran to it, taking it off from the small table. She was about to get to Cat, when she dropped it on the floor. Jade cursed loudly and then tried extinguishing Cat's fire, like Tori.

Cat's shorts quickly caught on fire, and she kept on screaming. Tori pushed Jade away, taking as many steps back as she could. She held Jade as tight as she could, and the other girl did so, too. Cat closed her eyes and her body slumped down. She was still screaming, when finally, her body caught on fire completely. Tori squeezed her eyes shut and Jade looked away; neither of them wanting to see burn the sweet girl.

The screams quickly died off and the fire stopped completely. The black door unlocked and flung open. Tori started softly whimpering or crying, Jade wasn't so sure. The courageous girl shot a glance at Cat's body, but didn't found her. She let go of Tori and walked to the black spot on the floor.

"No…" She whispered. She brought her hands to her face and covered her face with them, softly starting to sob. It was really out of character from her, even she thought about it. But nothing really mattered right now, since both Beck and Cat were dead.


	18. You and I

**Hello guys! I know, I know. I didn't update soon enough. I apologize for this... Again. This chapter is shorter than the others, but it's to prepare you for the next chapter that will be full of action and battle and gore and blood! Yay! There's a little song in this chapter, and everybody gets to sing!  
><strong>

**When...  
><strong>

-Tori sings, the lyrics are underlined.**  
><strong>

**-Freddie sings, the lyrics are in bold.  
><strong>

-Everybody sings, the lyrics are in normal writing.**  
><strong>

-_Jade sings, the lyrics are in italic._**  
><strong>

**-Demi, Spencer and Quinn sings, the lyrics are bold and underlined.  
><strong>

**_-Sam and Carter sings, the lyrics are bold and italic._**

**_-Lily, Rexie and Robbie sings, the lyrics are bold, underlined and italic.  
><em>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Haunted Queen Mary, Victorious, iCarly, the OC's or 'You and I' sung by Ingrid Michaelson.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM B337 – TORI'S POV<strong>

Sitting here, on the large bed all alone wasn't the most reassuring thing ever. I kept thinking about what happened to Cat, how can someone be evil enough to kill little Cat? This is why I've been acting like such a total zombie lately.

I heard a knock on my door, and Jade walked in. She was quickly followed by the gang – well, what's rest of it. Spencer, Quinn, Lily, Freddie, Rexie, Sam, Carter, Demi, Gabrielle and Robbie were what I meant by the rest of it. We were 20 when we came aboard on this ship. Now, we are twelve. Eight of us died, and it wasn't a coincidence.

I couldn't help but wonder who was going to be next. Maybe Sam would die, choking in her sleep. Maybe Jade would die after eating poisonous food. Maybe I would die because of another random way a ghost had found to kill me. I mean, these ghosts are really creative.

Jade was holding something I recognized as being a ukulele. I think I remember Cat bringing it with her for the trip. Yes, it's all coming back. While I was driving her car, she was in the backseat, playing this and singing one of her favorites songs…

Jade sat on a chair in the corner of the room, eyes fixed on the little guitar. She was there too, when Cat sang it. She actually sang it a lot. Carter was fidgeting with his fingers after he took a seat next to me on the bed. Everybody found a little spot in the room to sit, or like Gabrielle they just stood up.

"So… What are we gonna do, now?" Freddie asked from his spot on the floor. His question was followed by a silence and a sigh coming from Rexie.

"Maybe just wait. I usually don't like the idea of sitting down and waiting for what is going to happen next, but we've got nothing else to do." Rexie said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"I feel bad for everything that happened…" Spencer said. "I mean all of the deaths. If we didn't come on this ship, maybe nothing of this would have happened. The ones that are gone didn't deserve to die." He continued.

"You know what Cat would have said to make us all feel better?" Jade asked, eyes still locked on the ukulele.

"Sing." I answered. Jade stopped staring at the ukulele and she started strumming it. I recognized immediately the melody of Cat's song.

Don't you worry there my honey; we might not have any money.

**But we've got our love to pay the bills.**

**Maybe I think you're cute and funny.**

**Maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you, if you know what I mean.**

_**Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the South of France.**_

_**Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance.**_

_Let's get rich and build our house on a mountain, making everybody look like ants._

_Way up there, you and I, you and I._

_**Well you might be a bit confused.**_

_**And you might be a little bit bruised.**_

_But baby how we spoon like no one else._

_So, I will help you read those books._

**If you will soothe my worried looks.**

**And we will put the lonesome on the shelf.**

**Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the South of France.**

**Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance.**

**Let's get rich and build our house on a mountain, making everybody look like ants.**

**Way up there, you and I, you and I.**

Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the South of France.

Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance.

Let's get rich and build our house on a mountain, making everybody look like ants.

Way up there, you and I, you and I.

I smiled as the song reached an end. Jade strung the ukulele for the last time before putting it on the ground.

"Maybe I know how to get out of here." Carter said. All the attention in the room was turned to him, hopeful about what would happen, hanging onto his words.

"We need to stick together. Didn't you notice that after each time someone is alone, mad, or sad he or she usually gets attacked. If we stay happy and together, maybe the ghosts will leave us alone." Carter said.

"We could try that. We've got nothing to loose, anyways." I said. The gang smiled in response, and I sighed. It felt good to relax for a day. It felt good, to be back to our little normal.


	19. The Final Battle

**Hello guys! Long time no see, right? I know, I know... It's just that lately I have been reading a lot and not writing, which I should have been. Maybe I should change my writer's name to 'Lazy CoffeeSam'... Anyways, you have reached the end of this story, yes. THE HAUNTED QUEEN MARY IS NOW COMPLETE. I know you guys probably hate me for not updating, but I swear this chapter is the longest I have ever written. It's originally 2,432 words! Can you believe it? Well I can! Soooo... I would like to thank all of my reviewers for keeping up with this story and I hope you will enjoy the last chapter of this story! Don't forget to go check out my other stories and read my profile to see what are my next projects!**

**I love you guys!  
><strong>

**-XoX  
><strong>

**-Sammy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THE MAIN HALLWAY – REXIE'S POV<strong>

This is it… This is where it ends. Last night, Robbie came up with a plan to get rid of the Voice. Some of us are probably going down during this fight, but we will do it. We're getting out of this fucking boat. While taking a walk, Sam and I saw these little boats on the side of the Queen Mary, there was 6 of them. We had no idea where we were, probably somewhere near Canada or Mexico. I can't remember which way we went, when the boat left.

"Do we really have to do this?" Demi asked in a quiet voice. Carter, Sam, Freddie and I all nodded, and the redhead looked at the ax she was holding. Tori and Jade had found weapons around the boat that we could use. Some of them were incredibly random, but we needed to use what we had. The girls discovered three axes, two fire extinguishers, a baseball bat, a hockey stick, some nets to clean the pool, some knives from the kitchen and they had also find a gun. Tori, Carter and Demi had the axes, Jade and Sam the extinguishers (Sam also had her butter sock), Gabrielle had the hockey stick, I had the baseball bat, Spencer had two nets and Quinn got the gun. Freddie, Robbie, Lily, Jade, Sam and Spencer all had a knife.

We were all ready to kill these ghosts, they wouldn't stand a chance.

"So… I guess it's time to say our goodbyes…" Robbie said. We all started hugging each other, telling everyone we loved them.

"Remember guys, this is maybe the last time we will all see each other… Also, if someone goes down, we need to keep fighting." Freddie reminded us. We all nodded except Carter, who was staring at the floor with interest.

With a sigh, I started to walk towards the stairs. I heard everyone starting to follow me, and I quickly walked to the deck of the boat. I sighed again, looking at the blue sky. Today was the day I would get off of this damn boat.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DECK – THIRD PERSON'S POV<strong>

The teens all took position on the deck, glancing nervously at each other. Robbie looked at Jade and nodded slowly, and she understood what she had to do.

"Hey, ghosts!" Jade shouted. "We're not afraid of you! So come out from your little hiding spot, and come fight us! Let's see who's going to win!" She continued. The teens weren't talking, not even breathing. Sam felt something tug at her shirt, and she looked down.

"Please save me…" The little girl said. Sam was about to ask her who she was, until she remembered she was one of the ghosts. She was that little kid who killed Vyctoria. Sam let out a scream as she swung her fire extinguisher to the little girl's head, which made her fall to the ground, whimpering.

"They're here…" Sam said. She said it again, only louder this time for everyone to hear. Her heart was beating fast as the little girl rose up to her feet.

"You shouldn't have done that." The little girl said, her voice changing from sweet and innocent to some twisted deep voice. Jackie ran to Sam and jumped on her, causing the blonde to stumble backwards and fall to the deck's floor. Quinn pulled out her gun and simply shot Jackie, making her limp body fall over Sam's. The teen quickly pushed the body to the side and got rose up to her feet.

"Throw her body in the water!" She heard Carter say. Sam quickly picked up the small girl and ran to the side, throwing her body in the water.

"One down, eleven to go." Sam muttered to herself. She walked back to her spot, fire extinguisher in hand, knife attached to her belt and butter sock in the other hand.

A weird music started playing, and Rexie turned around, only to find a ghost standing right in front of her. At the same time, Carter kneeled besides a little boy who looked like he was crying.

"You're all going to die…" The small boy said. Before Carter had time to realize what the boy meant, the boy had lunged forward to Carter's throat, biting him. When he jerked his head away, the boy had a chunk of Carter's skin in his mouth, which he began to eat happily while watching Carter bleed in front of him. He took another bite again and Robbie ran to him, slashing his knife in the little boy's neck. He kept slashing it until the boy's head fell to the ground, and Robbie tossed the body and head to the ocean.

"Please… Make sure they're going to be alright…" Carter said, falling backwards on the ground. His voice was less loud then it usually was, and Robbie gave a nod. The nerdy boy turned around and saw that his sister had just been stabbed in the stomach by one of the ghosts. Freddie and Tori were both trying to kill the ghost while Rexie's lifeless body sunk to the ground. Jade, Demi, Sam and Lily were currently fighting four ghosts, and Quinn and Spencer were frozen, unable to move. He didn't see when Gabrielle ran to him, swung her hockey stick right next to Robbie and he heard someone stumble backwards, then a splash from the water was heard.

"Thanks." He said to her. She smiled at him and then both of them looked at Quinn when they heard a bullet fly off from the gun with a loud 'bang!'

Spencer and Quinn were now moving around, the girl had one of Spencer's net in one of her hands and Spencer had his knife and one of the nets in his hands. Quinn quickly glanced at Demi who seemed to have trouble with keeping one of the ghost swimmers away from her. She threw her knife right at the swimmer's head, and the swimmer fell to the ground. As Demi picked up the body, a sharp pain went through her back and she closed her eyes, falling to the floor with the body in her arms.

Jade opened her fire extinguisher and aimed it towards one of the swimmers, shooting it right in the eye. The ghost stumbled backwards and she took her knife, and shoved it right in the ghost's stomach. Jade then pulled out her knife and kicked the ghost in the stomach, making her fall into the ocean.

A ghost was on top of Lily and they were currently in a hand-to-hand combat. The teenage girl tried reaching for her knife many times, but couldn't get a hold on it. She felt her arms getting pinned on top of her head and she closed her eyes, hoping she could find the force to roll the ghost over. The teenage girl screamed loudly and rolled over with the ghost, just as Freddie tried to stab the ghost on top of her, but instead stabbing her right in the middle of the back. She coughed out some blood and Freddie starred at her with wide eyes, and she took her knife from her belt and stabbed the ghost where his heart would be before coughing up more blood and falling to the ground. Freddie couldn't take his eyes off the scene, and a loud 'bang' brought him back to reality.

Sam's eyes were looking around; not really knowing what would come next until she felt something round hit her in the back. She turned around and looked down, screaming at the sight of Spencer's head. She then picked up the head and threw it at the ghost that was trying to kill Quinn.

Glancing around, the teenage girl saw an ax lying on the floor. Maybe not the best idea ever, but she still ran to it and picked it up, throwing into the ocean her fire extinguisher. She then ran back to the ghost that was trying to kill Quinn and swung the ax to the ghost's throat, chopping her head off.

Gabrielle was swinging her hockey stick around, trying to protect Robbie from the ghosts. She turned around for a second, and then slumped to the ground, eyes wide in fear, and an ax sticking out of her back. Robbie closed his eyes as he took out the ax from his friend's back and then throwing blindly the ax back to the direction it came from, hitting a ghost right in the forehead.

"How many ghosts do you think there is left?" Tori shouted at Jade, swinging her ax at a ghost, hitting the ghost right in his side, making him fall to the ground. Just to make sure he was dead, Tori kept on chopping at the ghost's body like it was a squid.

Jade looked around the boat, holding her knife up. "Maybe three… But I didn't see Selena or the Voice, yet." The raven-haired girl answered. Expecting an answer from Tori but not getting it, she turned to the brunette, only to see she was there anymore.

"Scared?" A high voice asked. Jade turned around and looked into Selena's icy eyes.

"Where is she?" Jade asked, trying to cover her fear.

"I killed her." Selena replied with a shrug. "And you're next…" The girl continued, smirking deviously before punching Jade.

On the other side of the deck, Robbie and Freddie were fighting two ghosts. Freddie quickly killed the ghost that he recognized as Scott, and then helping Robbie kill the other one.

Sam and Quinn had run to Jade and Selena, trying to help their friend win the fight. Quinn aimed her gun at Selena but the ghost quickly slapped it away, making it fall from Quinn's shaky hand and land on the deck. Quinn tried reaching for her gun and felt a fist connect with her face and she landed on the ground. She spat out blood and rose to her feet just as Robbie and Freddie ran to them. The five last teenagers were trying to kill Selena, without success. Until Sam reached for her butter sock and slammed it against the ghost's head, making her stumble to the railing and falling over it into the ocean.

"Guys… I think we-" Jade started, quickly getting cut off by a voice.

"No, you guys didn't succeed…" A voice trailed off.

"Okay, voice. Just show yourself so we can kick your ass and go home!" Sam shouted.

"Go home?" The Voice said, laughing dryly. "Nobody's going home." It continued.

A form started to appear at the opposite end of the deck, and the five teens seemed to have their eyes glued to the form. Sam started breathing heavily and the four others looked worriedly at her, until she slumped to the ground and started screaming. A twisted laugh was coming out from the man or woman that was standing at the opposite end of the deck. Freddie looked at it and saw long brown hair, meaning the ghost was actually a woman.

Sam stopped screaming but stayed on the floor, curled up into a ball.

"If you want to go home, you will have to jump into the ocean and swim back." The woman said as Sam got up slowly. The blonde teenager nodded her head and started walking to a side of the boat, butter sock in hand. She then motioned for her friends to follow her, which they did.

They all looked down and saw the small boats Rexie and Sam had found. Freddie smirked then took his girlfriend's hand.

"One…" Sam said.

"Two…" Freddie continued.

"Three." Jade finished. All of them jumped, landing in the same boat. Without a word, Sam threw her butter sock, Jade's fire extinguisher, Freddie and Robbie's knife all into the water. She then took her own knife and slashed it against the ropes that were holding the small boat, making it fall in the water with a loud splash.

"Shit." Sam muttered under her breath. She grabbed the four paddles and quickly handed one to Robbie, one to Quinn and one to Freddie and kept the other one for herself and started paddling. The others quickly followed, paddling with Sam.

Jade turned around and looked one last time at the Queen Mary. It was still moving forward, and the woman wasn't looking for them. She smiled and turned around again, looking at her friends.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours of paddling and switching, they all decided to stop for the night. Freddie was taking the first watch, in case the ocean was getting too dangerous. It was quite calm as all the other teens made themselves comfortable and fell asleep, getting slowly rocked by the water. As the minutes passed, Freddie felt his eyes getting heavier. He finally stopped fighting to fall asleep and just did.<p>

In the morning, Quinn woke up feeling sand on her body. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, passing a hand through her tangled brown hair. She sat up, seeing all of her friends sleeping. She got up and walked down to the water, seeing small remains of boat. It was weird that none of them woke up when the boat had crashed on this beach, but Quinn still shrugged it off.

The brunette quickly realized where they were and looked around.

"Guys, wake up!" She shouted, and the others woke up. Jade gave a groan and asked what time it was. Quinn didn't answer, just ran from the water to the opposite of it.

The others quickly got up and followed the girl, curious. The gang made their way through some small vegetation before they finally reached a road.

"We made it…" Robbie said. The gang broke into cheers and smiles, hugging each other. They had finally made their way out of the boat, out of the nightmare.

* * *

><p>The hours passed by, and they were close to their destination, Jade knew it. She grinned when she saw the 'Welcome to California!' sign. They walked a bit faster, finally walking to the main road. Some people were giving them weird looks, because of the way they were dressed, the way they looked like. Their hair was probably messy, they smelled funny and their clothes were ripped at some places and dirty.<p>

Finally, they had made it. They had finished this stupid nightmare; they had been able to find their way back home.

"Well, guys… I think we can officially say we are home."


End file.
